It'll Be Alright
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: "No, just-... Just look at me, okay? Just look at me..." she whispered, pleading even, as her hands pressed helplessly at the blood seeping through the cloth of his mission suit. As his eyes started closing again she felt her heart drop once more. The truth hit her harder than any punch ever could.


**So, uhm yeah, this is what happens when I need a break from the freakishness of my other story ("A Horror Trip")...**

 **If you want any music to go with the story I suggest "Safe and Sound", either the cover by Julia Sheer, or the original by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars; it was the song I listened to both when I came up with and wrote the story.**

 **ENJOY, I guess?**

* * *

"No, just-... Just look at me, okay? Just look at me..." she whispered, pleading even, as her hands pressed helplessly at the blood seeping through the cloth of his mission suit -the cloth that was meant to protect him. "... Just look at me..."

When a weak hand grasped hers, she looked up into hazel eyes as another tear rolled down her already soaking cheeks.

"I-It's okay..." he mumbled.

"No, it's not," she sobbed, squeezing his hand tightly as she pressed down on his wounds with the other. "It's not okay... Not yet..."

As his eyes started closing again she felt her heart drop once more.

"No, no, no, look at me, _look at me Chase!_ " she begged, pushing down harder, causing a pained whimper to leave her brother, but she didn't care that much about it when she was met by hazel once more.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright." she mumbled quietly as her gaze traveled around the destroyed shop. "It'll be alright."

"B-Bree-" her brother's broken voice forced back her attention on him, and she hushed him before he could waste any more energy on talking.

"D-Don't talk... Just-... Just hang on, okay? It'll be alright."

He nodded weakly and rested his head against the floor and she panicked once more.

"You have to stay awake, you have to look at me, Chasey." she said and he blinked at her drowsy. "That's it, just keep looking at me."

 _Her footsteps sounded almost deafening in the otherwise quiet room as she quickly located her brother, kneeling before the sole reason the whole mall was being evacuated. She didn't say anything for a long moment, but she knew he'd heard her long before she'd even entered the room. His fingers were moving with an astounding precision and speed over the different wires of the bomb, his mind working even faster and harder._

 _"The west side is evacuated. All floors double-checked." Bree announced -'except from you, that is' her mind added bitterly- and her brother nodded, eyes still focused on the small, yet very deadly, thing before him. She knew she should leave, she should help Adam with the other side; the one that despite the farther distance to the bomb was still in clear danger if anything went wrong. If the bomb exploded and it was wired correctly -which it possibly was Chase had said- the whole building could collapse._

 _Although she should leave again she walked over to her brother, silently crouching beside him. She cared a lot more about him than the civilians after all, and he was touching the very object that could kill them all._

 _"How's it going?" she asked softly after another moment of just watching her brother work. He glanced up at her for a millisecond before nodding again._

 _"Forward," he said, but she knew he was lying. Something was bothering him, something was wrong, and she didn't like that._

She wanted to scream for Adam, beg him to hurry up, beg him to come and save them; but the com signal had been cut off for some reason when they'd entered the mall. But Adam would come. He had to. The bomb Chase was supposed to fix had exploded and they had no way to contact each other, so he would come to make sure that Chase was fine... Which he was not.

She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she could take back ever walking into this particular room. It was her fault her little brother was dying; if anyone should be, it should be her... It was her fault. If she had just done what she should and not been in the room... Chase would have been fine. It was all her fault...

 _"I-... I'm gonna go help Adam." she said and reluctantly stood up again as he nodded once more. Though she stayed by him for another moment before finally turning around and starting to leave._

 _"No!" her brother suddenly gasped and Bree froze in her steps. If she had_ seen _that something was wrong before, what she heard in that one word chilled her to the bones. She began to turn around, terrified at what she would find._

 _"Cha-"_

 _She didn't even make it past half his name when the world -or maybe it was just the room- exploded and she was thrown to the ground harshly. She wasn't sure what really hit her first, the shock-wave or the sound, but when she pushed herself up again her ears were ringing terribly and she was surprised that she could only feel a pounding on the back of her head and back. She could see the air around her being full of dust, the door being blocked with what once had been the walls and the roof, and a faint blueish light disappearing from around her._

 _It only took her a thousand of a second to realize what the blue was and once she did she spun around quicker than she had ever before moved, or possibly thought she could. The sight that greeted almost caused her to collapse to the ground again._

Suddenly Bree was filled with dread as she realized that her brother's hand had gone slack in hers, his eyes had closed as well. _No..._

"Chase?" she said, pressing down on his stomach again, but this time her brother didn't move. _No, no, no._ " _Chase!_ "

She violently shook him, all the while pleading and screaming for him to wake up, to look at her and to not leave her.

He didn't react.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." she sobbed as her hands uselessly traveled over her brother's broken body. The bleeding seemed to have almost stopped.

The truth hit her harder than any punch ever could.

 _"Chase!" she screamed as she rushed to her_ unmoving _brother's side._

 _No, no, no._

 _She quickly turned him over, causing a small groan to escape his lips and she let out a relieved and shaky laugh as she wiped at the tears that had quickly fallen._

 _He was still alive! He was still alive..._

 _"Chase?" she asked as she despairingly tried to see where all the blood came from; it seemed to be covering his whole body. Oh god, it was so much of it..._

 _A sob shook her body as he opened his eyes and she pushed the hair out of his eyes, feeling a smile play at her lips at the ridiculous relieved look that crossed his face when he saw her._

 _"You're an idiot." she muttered and tried not to think about how still and pale he was as he blinked at her, slowly opening his mouth as his hand brushed against her arm._

Her brother would die... And there was nothing she could do about it.

"No, please no..." she begged as she dragged her hand though his hair, just wishing he would open his eyes again and tell her it would be okay. "Please look at me..."

He never did.

" _NO!_ " she choked out and collapsed on him, burying her head on his chest, not caring the slightest that his blood was coating her hair.

"No... Just no, _please_... Please no..."

 _"It-... It's okay... It'll be-... be a-alright..."_

It wasn't okay, and it would never be alright.

Never again.

Because it was all her fault... It was all her fault, and now she could hear her brother's heart under her head beat a last beat, and then just stop...

" _No..._ " she sobbed again, because she knew what it meant, she knew it long before the sound of footsteps was heard.

Her brother was dead...

It was all her fault, and now her brother was... _dead_.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Will you leave a review? That would really mean a lot, and I think I'll be able to see it through the tears... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
